


❝Stargazing in april❞

by orphan_account



Series: Garden of hopless romance [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Romance, Skateboarding, Stargazing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno and jaemin find beauty in the simple things during the golden hour.Jeno wants to melt stars with his lover.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Garden of hopless romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	❝Stargazing in april❞

Time stretched and stretched, until the sun got rich and shared around its gold. Jaemin silently watched as jeno and a few other teenagers did all kinds of tricks on their skateboards, their dark figures standing out from the warm toned sky, looking like a californian dream.

Soon jeno came to approach jaemin, helping the other up from the platform where he was sitting. Both of them took their skateboards and ran out of the skatepark, hand in hand, trying to get to the bus stop before they're too late.

At their desired destination they sat on the bench and watched the sun faint, while catching their breaths. 

The clouds made their way across the bluish sky and let a few of their shadows walk among people. Cars drove by slow and even a few pedestrians happened to pass by, some staying, waiting for their own form of transport.

The heat hovering above the road, making it look like a dramatically hot summer day, while it was actually april.

When the bus arrived, jaemin and jeno picked up their skateboards and hopped on it, making sure to find a vacant pair of seats where they could be together. There jaemin wasn't afraid to lean on jeno, putting his head on the other's shoulder¹. Jeno took out his phone and earbuds, sharing one with jaemin while playing one of the songs they both liked the most.

Jaemin closed his eyes as he left his lover leave a kiss on the top of his head. 

Through leaves and branches of the trees that the bus left behind, the sun let its orange hues bleed in, patterning the almost empty bus with organic shapes. Jeno loved the sight. He loved having jaemin next to him and have the younger lean on him while they both listened to brenda lee. He would've been the happiest man alive to play among the stars with jaemin, to see what spring is like on jupiter and mars.²

Jeno carefully took the other's hand and caressed the ring finger. He hoped that once glimmering stars would wrap around it, but they were young. Oh, how young. For now all they paid attention to was the childhood and teenage years they were able to carve inside their memories: going skateboarding every weekend, having hangouts at each other's places, drive-in movie dates, train rides to wherever the train goes to and sightseeing at the place they end up at. The simple things they found beauty in. It became enticing and extremely exciting quite soon. They loved it undoubtedly to infinity, and all they had to do was be together.

Jeno tapped on jaemin`s shoulder, signalling that they should stand up soon as their stop was nearing. 

Jaemin smiled lightly, letting his lips curl at the sight of jeno. And he almost stole a kiss.

They picked up their stuff and exited the bus, entering their own little world- the small town they currently live in. Some would not consider it as a town, more like a village as the library that they have there is only open three days a week, the building that once was a small convenience store now remains empty and the kindergarten on the second story of the library isn't much bigger either and near a road you could often see sheep waltz around the grassland. People rarely move around, the park's swing is broken and there's not much to do in general. Though jeno and jaemin often find each other roaming around the empty mansion and the basketball court on the empty field, playing as much as their heart desired. The world was their playground.

If the town was jeno`s kingdom, he would have wanted jaemin to rule with him.³ he knew they would be the greatest of all time, and he would have all the time for jaemin, everything would've been possible for the both of them to achieve and experience.

They began to skate down the alley, jaemin holding out his hand for jeno to hold. And jeno did, intertwining his fingers with the younger`s. 

Jaemin was jeno`s star, the one who shone even when the sun stood above ground and even when clouds put a blanket over the atmosphere. He made jeno believe that anything was possible, from sunbathing in january to stargazing in april. And perhaps that's how they both wanted it, all the things that in most cases were unlikely to happen, to be possible only for them. 

The river silently flowed in its bed, reflecting golden light on the surface almost as if was glitter. The moon became present in the blue sky, guiding the sun away.

Forget me nots and dandelions grew up from the tall grass, adorning the small path near the waters. And even they among the grass shone from the sun's light, waving good-bye to the slow star.

That time of the day reminded jeno of when they had a small barbeque party on his parents` balcony. The apple trees curved from the heavy redness and pine trees became silhouettes in a sunset painting. He and jaemin had danced to all kinds of songs YouTube recommended to them. 

It was also the day jeno found his heart pull tricks on him, discovering himself falling in love with his friend. The smile, the sound of the honey voice left a blueberry taste on jeno`s tongue, and that's what their first kiss tasted like. Jaemin had been the most nervous during the moment that his hands couldn't stop shaking, but he became so happy that he cried. The pearls dripped from his eyes, and jeno kissed them away, too.

They never confessed, they didn't know how or when it happened, their relationship blossomed naturally, only finding out about their situation when a classmate asked about it. They left the question unanswered of course, but they knew what they were and it surely didn't need a label. Between them, everything always happened to fall in place.

In the green mist of newly born leaves and fluttering hearts, the sky that became darker and darker with every hour, the clouds that blushed purples and pinks and the stars, oh the stars- Jaemin looked like he belonged there, lilacs behind the male making him stand out more, jeno wouldn't have never hesitated to make a promise. 

The first ever sentence recorded on the phone was ``come here, I want to see you.`` and that's what jeno wanted to tell jaemin as well, although the male wasn't even that far. Jeno craved more of the other, holding hands wasn't enough anymore.

Jeno simply wanted to melt stars with with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> References to songs:  
> ¹Paul Anka "put your head on my shoulder"  
> ²Brenda Lee "fly me to the moon"  
> ³Atlas "eulogy"
> 
> This one shot isn't something to be taken seriously, i just felt like writing something that would be pretty to read.


End file.
